


In Which BM Gets Replaced By A Purple Blanket

by LilShiro



Category: K.A.R.D
Genre: Basically BM gets jealous of a blanket, J.seph is a cutie, M/M, fluff all day everyday, just fluff, mentions of Somin and Jiwoo, this is my first ever work I know it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9865079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShiro/pseuds/LilShiro
Summary: Matthew just wants to watch Disney with Taehyung (and maybe cuddle) is that too much to ask for?Apparently yes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this account for like 2 years and I've never written anything before so I'm sorry. I just love these two together. Anyways go check out Kard ya'll they deserve it. (Again apologies for this)

He didn't even know where the damn thing came from.

But the first time Matthew noticed was when they were nearing the end of an interview during the Don't Recall shoot. The interviewer asked a question directed to Taehyung, but there was no reply.

"J.seph?"

No reply.

That was when Matthew turned his head to see if anything was wrong and saw Taehyung playing contently with a large, fuzzy, purple blanket. "Hey, dude they asked you a question" he said. Taehyung looked up as if he snapped out of a trance,

"Oh" he said looking embarrassed, then added a "sorry".

Somin turned around and smiled, "Its okay, today's shoot was tiring". After that the rest of the interview went smoothly but Matthew couldn't stop thinking about Tae, he usually doesn't let himself get distracted during these types of things. But Matthew felt something else inside him that he couldn't quite describe at the moment.

~

When they got inside the van, Matthew concluded that there was definitely something wrong with his friend. Usually the two would listen to music together on the ride home through shared earbuds, but the latter just curled himself up in the same blanket the entire time. The former was not impressed.

"What's wrong this time?" Asked Jiwoo.

"Nothing" replied Matthew, "Everything is just peachy, A okay, doing great!"

"Then why are you pouting?"

"I'm not" he said while defensively crossing his arms.

"Fine then, whatever"

No said anything else as Matthew spent the rest of the car ride home sulking at nothing in particular.

~  
And then it happened.

Friday nights were suppose to be their special Disney movie night, just the two of them, snuggling on he couch together. When Matthew had found out that Taehyung had never ever seen a Disney movie before, he knew that it was his duty to educated his friend. 

"You were a deprived child I'm so sorry" *cue teardrop*

"What?"

(If you were wondering Matthew's favourite is "Tarzan" and Taehyung's is "Bambi" so far)

So when Friday finally rolled around, Mathew had expected Taehyung to already be in the living room with a bowl of popcorn and his gorgeous smile. Instead he found his friend in a deep sleep wrapped like a burrito in, you guessed it, that damn blanket.

Not wanting to wake him up, Matthew carefully lifted his friend up, and carried him to his bedroom where he could sleep comfortably. After tucking him in, Matthews couldn't help but place a soft kiss on his forehead and give one last lingering look before closing the door.

When he was finally in his own room Matthew let out a cry of frustration,

"Arghhh! Why? What does that blanket have that I don't? I'm wayyy more soft and cuddly that that thing could ever be. I gotta do something about this."

He pondered all night before sleep finally took over.

~

"Guys you gotta help me, I'm begging you here."

The two girls looked over at their oh so helpless friend.

"Look why don't you just man up and talk to him Matthew?" Said Somin.

"Yeah and I hope you know this isn't some person you're competing with, it's just a blanket" added Jiwoo.

"Do you guys really think so?"

"Yes now go before someone actually takes him, jeez we're off now". And with that they took their leave and Matthew was left to deal with his feelings all by himself. 

In the middle of his mental pep talk (which consisted of "okay man you can do it!" and "think about the cuddles!") Mathews was interrupted by Taehyung walking into the living room.

He looked adorable with messy hair, and hazy eyes from having just woken up, Matthew felt a strong urge to just grab him and keep him in his arms forever. The only thing that angered him was the blanket draped around his frame. "Okay Mathew it's now or never" he thought.

"Hey Mat are we out milk? I should tell-"'

Taehyung never got to finish his sentence because before he knew it he blanket was tugged off, and he was face to face with Matthew's chest. He looked up with a confused expression, eyebrows knit together as if he were asking, "what's wrong?".

"Tae I know this may sound stupid but please hear me out. I really like you, and I like cuddling with you, and watching Disney movies with you, and just being with you makes me really happy. So happy that I was stupid enough to hate that dumb blanket because I'm all you need and-"

Matthew was effectively shut up by Taehyung going on his tippy toes and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. Matthew didn't know how to respond rendering him to just opening and closing his mouth, with no real sounds or words being emitted.

Taehyung took that as a sign and he shyly looked down, tips of his ears tinted red and said,

"I like you too Mat, everything that you said I feel the same way. I gave you some distance cause I thought you were weirded out or something." He looked up to give his friend (or are they more than that now?) a small smile.

Matthew pulled Taehyung even closer for a deeper kiss on the lips, and when they needed to pull back for air he said, 

"I'm glad you feel the same way. Now will you please get rid of that freaking blanket, I'm all the warmth and comfort you need"

Needless to say, cuddly movie nights aren't just once a week anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually enjoyed that feel free to leave a kudos or comment :) Don't expect me to write a lot, although I lowkey have an idea for a Victon fanfic so who knows. Thanks for taking time to read this. 
> 
> (Also p.s Tae's eyes remind me of Bambi's)


End file.
